Marvolo, te amo
by asdfs
Summary: Marvolo es mi amigo, el siempre estuvo a mi lado, pero Él, el monstruo, el asesino... Él también es Marvolo


**Disclaimer** : _Este fic participa en la Actividad de San Valentin, "San Valentin para Mortifagos", del foro **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama** : Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la blonda JK y la canción es Drumming song, de Florecen and The Machine.

Es mi primero Harrymort, espero que les guste. Es un AU, donde mi hermoso Tom **SI** tiene sentimientos, y bastante fuertes.

Modificó solo porque Sia Riddle Li se dio cuenta de mi error Malvoro en lugar de Marvolo. Gracias!

* * *

 ** _Hay un ruido de tambores dentro de mi cabeza_**

 ** _Eso comienza cuando estás cea_**

 ** _Juro que lo podrías escuchar_**

 ** _Hace un sonido tan poderoso_**

No tenía sentido. Sabías delante de quién estabas. Tu corazón latía a mil por hora, pero alguna razón, la explicación para ello no tenía sentido. Sabías que él había sido el culpable de que estuvieras sufriendo. Lo sabías, incluso él te lo había confirmado. Había asesinado a tus padres, y había sido quien te había lastimado, solamente guiándose por una estúpida profesía.

Pero aún así, allí estaba, dentro de tu mente, hablándote desde que tenías memoria, y ahora pidiéndote perdón. Recuerdas, mientras lo ves apesadumbrado, la primera vez que lo escuchaste

 _\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

 _\- ¿Quién eres?- dijiste un poco asustado. Estabas encerrado en tu hab... alacena, y no había nadie más_

 _\- Soy Marvolo, tú ¿quien eres? - escuchaste que preguntaban_

 _Te dio miedo, temiste que te estuvieras volviendo loco. Ya demasiado que tus tíos te trataran como basura, si estuvieras loco, sería peor, sería algo que seguramente no soportarías_

 _\- Vamos, deja de pensar en eso - dijo "_ _Marvolo_ _" - si estás loco no hay vuelta atrás pero... ¿y si no lo estás?_

 _Te quedaste seco. Si él te escuchaba, o al menos escuchaba tus comentarios, lo único que significaba era que estabas hablando con tu mente._

 _\- Bien, si estoy loco, al menos tendré un amigo. Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter-_

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntaste con un poco de temor - ¿Acaso te hiciste mi amigo para reírte de mí? - conteniendo lo mejor que podías las lágrimas - Ya sabías quien era, desde el primer momento

Marvolo te miró a los ojos y tú desviáste la mirada. Sabías que si lo veías, estarías en problemas, no podrías evitar lo que seguiría.

\- Sí, lo supe apenas escuché tu nombre. - dijo, con voz un tanto fría, la cual conocías perfectamente. La usaba cuando no quería que supieras algo. - Pero no me convertí en tu amigo por conveniencia. No pude evitar...

\- ¿Qué, qué es lo que no pudiste evitar? - pregunté con un poco de desprecio en la voz - ¿No pudiste evitar burlarte de mí? ¿O acaso no pudiste evitar usarme? - Un momento de dolor te surcó el alma.

\- Nunca buscaría hacerte daño. Eres lo más importante de mi vida

 _ **Hay un ruido de tambores dentro de mi cabeza**_

 _ **Eso me tira al suelo**_

 _ **Juro que deberías escucharlo**_

 _ **Hace un sonido tan poderoso**_

 _\- ¡Ja, lo sabía! - en mi cabeza festejó Malvoro._

 _\- Vamos_ _Marvolo_ _sé que siempre me lo dijiste y nunca te quise escuchar, pero ahora ya lo entendí._

 _\- Te lo dije, muchacho. ¡Eres mago!_

 _Sonreiste mientras lo escuchabas vanagloriarse de su "buen ojo" para notar esas cosas. Mientras tanto Hagrid te guiaba por el callejon Diagon hasta el Banco._

 _Estabas eufórico. Tenías un nuevo mundo para descubrir, un lugar único y exquisito para investigar en el cual... pero, ¿y si era como en el mundo normal? ¿qué pasaría con él en un mundo con alguien como Dudley pero con magia? ¿cómo podría sobrevivir a ello?_

 _\- Me tienes a mi, no dejaré que nada malo te suceda._

 _\- Claro, como hacías con Dudley, verdad? - preguntaste con una sonrisa mental_

 _Medio gruñonamente contestó: - El problema es que no estaba completamente seguro de que podría ayudarte - dijo un tanto apesadumbrado - sin embargo pude ayudarte con ese mocoso muggle, cuando lo hice tropezarse y casi romperse la crisma cuando te perseguí hacen par de meses -_

 _\- ¿Ese fuiste tú? - preguntaste un tanto anonadado - me castigaron por un mes_

 _\- Bueno, si esa no era la intención - dijo con una sonrisa - lo importante es que siempre te cuidaré. No dejaré que nada te pase - y casi en un susurro, que solamente oíste porque estaba en tu cabeza agregó - Eres lo más importante de mi vida_

 _ **Más fuerte que las sirenas**_

 _ **Más fuerte que las campanas**_

 _ **Más dulce que el cielo**_

 _ **Y más caliente que el infierno**_

\- Tú nunca me quisiste realmente. ¿Por qué simplemente no me matas? - dijiste con una sonrisa triste, tratando de ocultar tus sentimientos

Viste a Marvolo acerarse hacia tí. Tomó tu rostro en sus manos y te obligó a cruzar miradas con sus ojos castaños.

\- Harry, eres lo más importante de mi vida, no podría vivir si tu no existieras.

\- Claro, por el Horrocrux en mi cabeza, ¿verdad?

\- No tiene nada que ver, solo me importas tú - dijo mientras te abrazaba

\- **Sabes que no es por eso, solo nos importas tú -** Otra vez volvía a hablarte en tu cabeza

\- ¡Basta! - dijiste molesto de escuchar a los dos molestándote de esa manera

Quisiste alejarte, pero no serviría de nada. Él te encontraría. La conexión que tenían, su Horrocrux en tu alma, no te permitiría alejarte

\- **No es tan así... simplemente le diría a dónde estamos yendo** \- escuchaste a Marvolo en tu cabeza - **Sabes por qué estamos aquí, si quieres nos iremos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no es así**

Sí, realmente sabías por qué estabas allí.

\- Vine hasta aquí para que acabes con mi sufrimiento - dijiste un tanto molesto. ¿Cuán complicado era terminar todo de una vez por todas?

 _ **Corrí a una torre donde suenan las campanas de la iglesia**_

 _ **Esperaba que aclararan mi mente**_

 _ **Me dejaron un zumbido en el oído**_

 _ **Pero ese tambor todavía late fuerte y claro**_

Te miró con un dejo de sufrimiento. Era completamente bizarro. Ver al Señor Oscuro que no tiene sentimiento, lleno de emociones. Ver todas y cada una surcando su rostro.

\- Harry,...

\- ¿Por qué la lastimaste? - preguntaste aún sabiendo que estabas desviándote del tema. No querías que siguiera por ese camino

\- Yo... ella te quería alejar de mí

Lo miras casi anonadado. ¿Acaso su voz sonaba... celosa?

\- Ella nunca serviría para tí - dijo, con un dejo de tristeza - ella... tú eres solamente mío. Pero aún así, sabes que te ayudé a rescatarla

 _\- ¡Ginny! - susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas - ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta!_

 _\- Tranquilo Harry, aún respira - dijo_ _Marvolo_ _dentro de su mente - Ella todavía está viva_

 _*- No despertará - dijo una voz suave._

 _Harry se enderezó de un salto. Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era._

 _\- Tom... ¿Tom Ryddle?*_

 _Marvolo_ _bufó molesto._

 _\- Harry, como te dije antes, alejate de él. Y te recomiendo, recupera tu varita -_

 _Haciendo caso a_ _Marvolo_ _(él siempre tenía razón en casi todo, incluso con Quirrell), te inclinaste para tomar tu varita_

 _*Pero la varita ya no estaba._

 _\- ¿Has visto...?_

 _Levantó los ojos. Ryddle seguía mirándolo... y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos._

 _-_ _Gracias - dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera.*_

 _\- Harry, por el amor de Merlín, atácalo - gritó dentro de su mente_ _Marvolo_ _\- este Riddle solo quiere lastimarte_

 _Mientras tanto Tom seguía hablando_

 _*—Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años — siguió—. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba: "Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom..." "Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario..." "Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo..."*_

 _Harry sintió una furia surgir dentro de sí mismo. Le pareció sentir a_ _Marvolo_ _un tanto molesto, pero solo por un momento_

 _\- Tú no molestarás a mis amigos - dijo, con voz potente, y sin saber por qué, dijo - «Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts.»_

 _ **Más fuerte que las sirenas**_

 _ **Más fuerte que las campanas**_

 _ **Más dulce que el cielo**_

 _ **Y más caliente que el infierno**_

Das un paso tratando de alejarte de él. Se acerca más a tí. Sabes perfectamente cómo terminará estas historia. No quieres sucumbir a ello. Sin embargo, allí estás frente a él. Sabes que fuiste a morir. Pero al mismo tiempo sabes que no es eso lo que te mueve.

\- Harry, por favor, mírame - te suplica. Éste no es el Marvolo que tu conoces. Tu Marvolo no suplica. Tu Marvolo no es sensible, es frío. Esa es su **tarjeta **de presentación.

Miras el suelo apesadumbrado. Sabes que estás en problemas, porque todo tu cuerpo se volverá cenizas si lo miras, pero no puedes evitarlo. Él toma nuevamente tu mentón, y sabes que no hay vuelta atrás.

\- Harry, eres lo más importante en mi vida - dice nuevamente - tú lo sabes, en tu corazón lo sabes - agrega mientras se acerca lentamente, como esperando que lo separes.

Pero no puedes evitarlo, y sus labios se juntan, en un beso suave; jadeas, perplejo de que pueda generarte ese sentimiento, pero te dejas llevar, tal como te dejaste llevar la primera vez

 _Allí estabas en el cementerio, atado a la lápida, mirando todo, con las pulsaciones aceleradas, y un dolor que partía tu cabeza_

 _\- Harry, relajate, recuerda los ejercicios de meditación - dijo_ _Marvolo_ _en tu mente_

 _Haciéndole caso lo mejor que puedes. Lo viste a Colagusano tomar a lo que parecía de tamaño de un niño, pero *no tenía pelo, y la piel era de aspecto escamoso, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran muy delgados y débiles; y la cara... Ningún niño vivo tendría nunca una cara parecida a aquélla: era plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos brillantes. Supiste en ese momento de quien se trataba*._

 _Cuando Colagusano lo colocó en el caldero, lo único que podías pensar era "Que se ahogue, que muera, que no sobreviva"_

 _\- Harry, recuerda que yo te protegeré - dijo_ _Marvolo_ _, y agregó - solo permíteme hacerlo._

 _Colagusano comenzó el ritual_

 _*—¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!*_

 _La superficie de la tumba se requebrajó y de la misma salió un polvo blanco que ingresó al caldero_

* _Colagusano estaba lloriqueando. Sacó del interior de su túnica una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de hoja delgada. La voz se le quebraba en sollozos de espanto._

 _\- ¡Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor!*_

 _Supiste lo que estaba por hacer. Cerraste los ojos lo mejor que pudiste, pero el grito desgarró tus oídos_

 _-_ _Marvolo_ _\- dijiste muy asustado - ayúdame_

 _No supiste exactamente cómo, pero las ligaduras que te aprisionaban se soltaron. Te levantaste, pero no supiste tampoco como. Colagusano estaba histérico, y quiso usar su varita contra tí. Levantaste la mano, y de un golpe cayó al suelo. Tus pasos se dirigieron hacia el caldero. Pensaste en darlo vuelta, en patearlo y destruir al monstruo que se encontraba allí. Sin embargo, una fuerza poderosa, que venía de tu interior te detuvo._

 _Tomaste la daga que se le había caído a Colagusano. Esa fuerza interna te estaba consumiendo_

 _\- Sangre del amante, entregada por la pasión, resucitarás a tu amor_

 _No supiste por qué dijiste eso, te quedaste anonadado, mientras con la daga pinchabas tu dedo y dejabas que unas gotas calleran dentro del caldero_

 _\- Harry, no es lo que piensas - dijo_ _Marvolo_ _dentro tuyo - solo espera y verás_

 _El caldero comenzó a hervir, mientras un dolor a traición surgía en el alma de Harry. Malvoro lo había traicionado. Una pequeña explosión te hizo mirar nuevamente. Una figura alta se alzaba sobre el caldero, y con un movimiento de manos lo eliminó de allí. Buscó a Colagusano, y lo vio caído sobre un costado. Levantó su mano e invocó su varita._

 _ **Mientras muevo mis pies hacia tu cuerpo**_

 _ **Puedo escuchar este latido que llena mi cabeza**_

 _ **Y se vuelve más y más fuerte**_

 _ **Me llena la cabeza y se vuelve más y más fuerte**_

 _Luego, giró su vista hacia tí, que estabas clavado en el suelo mirando todo, atemorizado. Comenzó a acercarse, y a cada paso te dabas cuenta de que no tenía el rostro de serpiente que habías visto, y los ojos castaños refulgían de algo que desconocías, o que no entendías, o quizás, decía una voz en tu conciencia, que no querías aceptar. Parecía un joven de no más de treinta años. No tenía sentido. Escuchaste la voz de_ _Marvolo_

 _\- Solo dame una oportunidad - dijo, casi temeroso._

 _Quisiste responderle, pero no pudiste. Estabas hipnotizado por el caminar tenue del hombre que se acercaba lentamente hacia tí. Sin embargo, estuvo frente a tí demasiado rápido, sin que pudieras mover un solo músculo. Sentiste sus manos buscar tu rostro, y te hizo mirarlo._

 _\- Tan hermoso - dijo, como si estuviera pensando_

 _Te acarició los labios con los dedos alargados, y tus labios se entreabrieron, sin poder evitarlo. No entendías... no querías entender como esa simple caricia generó un gemido gutural que surgió de tu alma. Lo viste acercarse, sintiendo su respiración acariciando tu rostro, viste como su boca se acercaba a la tuya. Cerraste los ojos. No te importó realmente que tuvieras delante al asesino de tus padres, simplemente estabas pensando en qué sabor tendrían sus labios. Sentiste como suavemente recorría tu boca con la suya, primero calmadamente, como si quisiera hacer ese instante un momento infinito. Una de sus manos permanecía en tu cuello, mientras la otra acariciaba tu espalda. Abriste los ojos mientras se rompía el beso. Observaste su sonrisa, él te veía tiernamente._

 _Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que él arremetió contra tus labios, como tratando de vencerte mediante ellos. Sientes como un fuego comienza a surgir en tu ser, mientras con su lengua intenta fundirse con la tuya. No comprendes por qué lo haces, pero tus manos comienzan a reaccionar, solo para hundirse lentamente en su cintura, y sientes como él intenta unirse completamente a tí._

 _ **Corro hacia el río y me sumerjo directamente**_

 _ **Rezo para que el agua ahogue el alboroto**_

 _ **Pero a medida que el agua llena mi boca**_

 _ **No pudo lavar los ecos**_

 _ **Pero a medida que el agua llena mi boca**_

 _ **No pudo lavar los ecos**_

\- Fuiste mi perdición - dijo Marvolo mirándolo, luego de roto el beso - siempre lo fuiste, pero solo ahora lo entiendo

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntas omnubilado

\- De la profecía, tenía razón, me venciste, mucho antes de que lo supiera. No puedo matarte. Te amo demasiado para hacerlo.

¿Acaso esa fue una confesión de amor? ¿Acaso el Señor Oscuro realmente puede amar?

\- **Harry** \- dice dentro de tí - **te he amado desde siempre, desde el momento en que te ví por primera vez, solo que tardé mucho en darme cuenta.**

Sabes que estás perdido, después de una confesión como esa, sabes que no hay nada que puedes hacer. Y sabes perfectamente que el mundo mágico y el muggle se pueden ir despidiendo de su "Héroe", porque nunca podrías evitar decir esas palabras que hace tiempo querías decir, que hace tiempo querías que salieran, pero que no las querías aceptar

\- Yo también te amo, Marvolo.


End file.
